Logical Answer
by JezebelKanda
Summary: Twins, running from their past and burdened by a heavy load, arrive at Ouran and immediately catch the Host club's attention. They have so many secrets. Dangerous secrets that attract Honey and Hikaru to them. And just whose baby is it anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Anya and Saraelyn Welch were twins. They weren't identical and they weren't complete opposites. In fact, they didn't even look like they came from the same country. Anya was tiny, with almost white blonde hair and light caramel skin. Saraelyn was tall and pale with raven hair like that of an American Indian. They were so alike that their tempers usually flared at the same time. Right now, Anya and Saraelyn were worried. They felt like sitting ducks, waiting on the tarmac for their plane to leave the ground. Their nervous tension hung on the air like heavy gray clouds. Anya looked out her window, carefully tracking the movements of the flight crew. The tiny baby in Saraelyn's arms stirred and Anya dragged her attention away. Saraelyn was already digging into her bag. Diapers, clothes, two bottles, and a box of wipes fell out.

"Here, let me help." Anya pulled out a white cashmere blanket and put everything else back. Saraelyn bundled the baby in the blanket and sat back. Suddenly she felt the urge to look out of the window. "Here." She handed the baby to Anya and leaned over her to look at at the busy tarmac. A Jeep crashed through the distant gates and blasted through every obstacle in its way.

Saraelyn buckled her sister's seat belt and rushed to the cabin. The pilots were listening carefully to the chatter in their headsets. "Fly, now!" The pilots started flipping switches and pressing buttons. The G5 started moving down the runway and Saraelyn returned to her seat. Anya's horrified face made her stomach drop and she followed her gaze to the car below. Two armed people fired at the jet but they were still too far for the bullets to reach. A white speck in the car made Saraelyn's eyes widen.

She looked at Anya. "Dad."

The next moment the jet was in the air and Saraelyn relaxed. She looked over at the white bundle in the baby seat. A baby's sweet sleeping face and milky smell slowed her heart rate. As soon as she could, she unstrapped the baby and settled it on her chest. With the sweet smell of baby near her face. She closed her eyes and slept peacefully for the first time in years.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Like they had for sixteen years, Anya and Saraelyn woke at the exact same moment. Saraelyn rolled over and spotted a flight attendant tucking the baby into it's car seat. The pretty attendant smiled at Saraelyn.

"Fed every two hours. We'll be arriving in Tokyo in half an hour." The attendant walked off and the girls sat up. They raced each other to the bathroom but (as always) Saraelyn won. She locked the door behind her and proceeded to rinse her face. Halfway through brushing her teeth, she paused. Red tinged memories flashed through her her head. She subconsciously ran her fingers over three long, thin scratches on her hip. A knock on the door and Anya's voice broughther back to the present. She rinsed and ran wet fingers through her hair.

Anya was waiting to get into the bathroom. She stuck her tongue out at Saraelyn.

Half an hour later, two sixteen year olds and a two week old arrived in a mansion in Japan. Saraelyn, her twin sister, and their tiny charge stood st their new home's doors for a minute. Saraelyn, who was carrying the baby, put an arm around her sister.

"We're finally safe." She whispered. "It's just me, you, and Lirael now." They both looked down at the baby's face. Lirael, unaware of the world around her, slept on peacefully


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm going to latch on to the fact that Honey seems to magically change sizes. Seriously, he's like thousand league boots. They change size depending on who's wearing them. Also, Saraelyn's name is pronounced:**

**Sarah-ey-lin **

**Anya is:**

**An-ya**

**Lirael:**

**Leer-ah-ehl**

Hikaru wasn't as foolishly blind as people thought. He noticed things others didn't. He didn't notice things that were obvious, though. It was like being nearsighted. Everyone could see the house on the hill but not him, he was the only one who noticed the shack down the road. He didn't notice the small commotion at lunch time, he was too busy noticing the fine texture of the tablecloths. He didn't notice the whispering of the boys in class or the annoyed frowns of some of the girls. No, he didn't notice until it was too late.

Anya and Saraelyn had waited two weeks before starting school. When they did, it was the most ridiculous school they had ever been to. The girl's uniforms were like giant yellow marshmallows. And the boys wore a blue that wasn't quite blue but more like lilac. Thankfully, the headmaster had no problem with Saraelyn wearing the boy's uniform instead of the girl's. Oh, the miracles money could perform.

They were placed in the same class(Class A, second years). Their class was full of seemingly polite kids their age. A group of girls huddled around two boys and ignored the other males completely. The boys, therefore were the first to notice them. Anya ducked her head to hide her face a little with her bangs but Saraelyn just stood straighter under their scrutiny. Maybe the lowered volume of noise in the classroom caught on to the girls and their objects of admiration, because a narrow path opened up and the girls could finally see the two boy.

The honey blonde and the glasses guy studied them silently before the blonde sprang up from his seat and took Anya's hand.

"Welcome, my beautiful princess, to Class 2A. How may I be of service?" Anya's eyes widened at his touch and Saraelyn reached over and pulled her hand from his.

"We're new. This is my sister Anya. My name is Saraelyn Welch. Please don't touch her again."

His face was shocked for a total of two second before his idiotic smile returned.

"What a pleasure to meet you. I'm Suoh Tamaki. Welcome to Ouran. If you're siblings an in the same class, you must be-"

"We're twins." Finished Saraelyn abruptly.

"Ah, yes. Well, umm, welcome to Ouran."

"You've already said that, Tamaki." Said the glasses guy. "I'm Ootori Kyoya, pleased to meet you."

He extended his hand and was surprised to shake a oddly small and soft hand.

"Pleasure's all ours." said Saraelyn, pushing her waist length ponytail over her shoulder. That movement caught the attention of the girls and they pounced.

"Oh, goodness, Welch-san, you're hair is so long and lovely!"

"How do you keep it so healthy?"

"Your skin too?"

"Oh, your eyes are so pretty!"

"You're so pretty for a guy, almost like a host!"

Saraelyn's mouth pursed and her eyes widened. "I'm what?!"

Kyoya, who had been observing, turned to Anya in time to see her smile. Something about it reminded him of Honey.

"There's a club, after school in the third music room. I'd like for you and Saraelyn-san to come. There'll be sweets provided. It'll be a good way for both of you to connect more with other students."

Anya ducked behind her bangs again and nodded, carefully looking at anything that wasn't Kyoya.

Her apparent shyness confused, Kyoya but he didn't say anything about it. With an overprotective older twin like Saraelyn, maybe she didn't get a lot of male attention.

The club was thirty minutes into it's activities when the Welch twins showed up. Saraelyn didn't look to happy and frowned when girls descended on her. Anya ignored Tamaki's attempts at charming her but allowed herself to be torn away from Saraelyn to be introduced to the other club members.

"You've already met Tamaki Suoh, he's the club president. The other blond boy is Haninozuka Mitskuni but he prefers Honey and his companion is Morinozuka Takashi who goes by Mori. They're the lolishota and the wild type. Then we have Fujioka Haruhi. Haruhi is the natural type. And finally we have the twins. Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. Boys-"

"Who is this-"

"Pretty toy?" The twins wrapped their arms around Anya before Kyoya could stop them. He closed his eyes, expecting Saraelyn to maul them to death. When he didn't hear any screams he opened them in time to see Anya finish whispering something to them. They immediately dropped their arms and bowed low.

"We acknowledge your superior prowess and-"

"seek to be your ever loyal servants." The burning gaze of the fangirls returned them to the present and the twins wrapped their arms around each other.

"Oh Hikaru, despite loving every one of the ladies here, yours is the only love I require."

"Kaoru, not in front of the ladies." The girls squealed and forgot all about Anya who smiled serenely at Kyoya. Maybe he was wrong about Anya and Saraelyn.

"We at the Ouran Host club-"

"The WHAT?!"An angry looking Saraelyn stopped in front of Kyoya. Arms crossed under the black hole of a ponytail, Saraelyn glared at Kyoya.

"Oh, not the average kind. All we do is entertain young ladies in our free time."

"We're in a, this is all your...host club?" Girls swarmed Saraelyn.

"Awww, you're so cute!"

"Remindsme of a confused panther cub."

"So innocent!"

"Look at his eyes, they're like frozen over lakes." Saraelyn sent pleading looks at them. Kyoya, who would have loved to see the fangirls do their worst, noticed Honey was starting to fall asleep and called the end of the day's activities. The minute the girls left, a frazzled Saraelyn dropped to her knees with a terrified look on her face.

"I need a nap. Girl's are absolutely terrifying." Honey lay on the floor near her and smiled into her face.

"The ladies are normally much quieter but our friend Renge stirred them up before she left." His voice was soft and his eyelids were drooping already.

"Just because you're such a tomboy doesn't mean all girls have to be like you." retorted a smiling Anya. The pure shock woke Honey up better than any sugar packed cake ever could.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, sooooo...Hi. Let's get the show on the road!**

"You're a girl?!" squealed Tamaki.

"No, I'm a freakin' monkey! Of course I'm a girl, what did you think I was?" retorted Saraelyn.

"We thought you were a boy, since you ARE wearing a boy's uniform?" Anya laughed.

"Just a minute, Fujioka-san is wearing a boy's uniform but she's still a girl!" Saraelyn pointed at the a smiling Haruhi.

"N-no. Haruhi is a BOY, I tell you, a BOY!" Anya rolled on the floor laughing so hard her face turned red.

"Tell that to someone who'll believe you, Suoh! I know my own gender! Fujioka is a GIRL. Only a complete idiot would think she was a boy for longer than a minute!" Tamaki immediately retreated to his corner of woe. Saraelyn looked disgusted with him. She faced the other hosts.

"Please, _PLEASE, _tell me he and that bunch of idiot girls were the only ones who think I'm a boy." She sounded exhausted.

Honey hugged Saraelyn around the waist. "Lyn-chan! Are you still sleepy? Wanna borrow Usa-chan and take a nap?" A giant pink bunny was thrust into her face and she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Anya, this is ALL your fault." Anya, who was still laughing regained her composure long enough to answer.

"What's my fault?"

"This weird ass club, the blonde idiot who thinks I'm a boy, those creepy chicks, the girl pretending to be a guy, and a little kid with a pink bunny who is in that weird ass club. I thought we left all the weirdness back in the US. All I wanted was a quiet life with you and Lirael. But no, you insisted we come to the club."

"I'm NOT a little kid!" a whiny-cute voice said. "I'm a third year." A defeated and decidedly rumpled Sarelyn glared at Honey.

"You know what the wort part is? I actually believe you. I need to lie down." Her long black hair created a curtain around her head (her hair tie had mysteriously disappeared with the fangirls). Anya finally stopped laughing.

"I'm really sorry. She's usually not this grumpy. It's just that you took her by surprise, she's never been confused with a guy before, and she's still not used to the mysteriously rabid girls of the school."

Kyoya, who had been on his laptop, smiled at Anya, and she avoided his eyes. He unnerved her.

"I just realized. You're the Welch twins from Encanto Investigations, correct?"

"Oh, umm, no, you've got the wrong-"

"No, of course not, we can't be-" the twins talked over each other, and left their sentences unfinished.

"Oh? Do I detect a lie? See I've got these two extremely rare photographs of the twins and they look soo very much like you." He pulled showed them his laptop's screen and the winced.

One photograph showed a tiny girl, about seven. Her curly white blonde hair reached her shoulders and sported only a violet ribbon. Her dress was reminiscent of those victorian dolls wore. Her face was sweetly serious. Her violet eyes matched those in her hair and dress. She looked like an angel, holding a tiny white kitten. The other picture was clearly of a very young, maybe six year old Saraelyn. Her hair was just past her shoulders and still the same deep black though in this picture she wore a tiny blue bow. Her dress was a light blue and black version of Anya's. She was also very serious. Instead of a pet or a toy, she held a white lace parasol.

"Aww, you were so cute!" Honey, who had apparently already forgiven Saraelyn for calling him a little boy, said.

"Why wouldn't you want us to know you're from En- en-" Honey stuttered trying to pronounced the name.

"Encanto." finished Saraelyn. "How did you even find out?" Her voice was very serious, even Anya wasn't laughing anymore.

"Why?"

"Because, no one besides our father is supposed to have those pictures. You have to tell me."

"You know, considering Encanto's services, I should think you belonged I the Black Magic club." The mention of the black magic club made the other club members shudder. "But, you seem to be quite popular with the young ladies of Ouran. I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal? And why should I agree to it?" It was a face of of lordly teens and none was going to get involved.

"I'll tell you how I got my hands on these pictures and promise never to tell anyone of your true identities and you, Miss Welch Saraelyn, will be a host." Saraelyn glared but Kyoya was not going to back down. The lights flickered and one of the nearest chairs fell on its side but the two glared at each other until Anya pulled Saraelyn away.

"I'm sorry. We've got to get going. We have things to do and...things." And with one last bow, Anya pulled Saraelyn out the door and down the hall. Saraelyn didn't stop glaring until they had disappeared down the hall. Kyoya nonchalantly picked the fallen chair up and walked to the windows in time to see the twins walk down the main walkway to a waiting car.

"So, mommy, what was that about?" asked one of the twins.

"Yeah, the whole thing with the lights was scary."

Kyoya, who was still staring out the window smiled thinly at the club.

"Oh, just that I think things around here are going to take a much more...interesting color."

Honey, who was oddly serious, glanced back at the door through which the girl with the cobalt eyes had disappeared. Yeah, things were going to change.

The next morning, right before class, the fangirls watched as a magnificent, lordly Saraelyn walked over to Kyoya and said, "I accept your offer to join the Host Club." The news spread like wildfire. The entire school knew the news before the bell rang for first class. Honey and Hikaru smiled when they heard the news. Their reasons were very similar and yet very different.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Soooo, how's it goin'? I'm dorry I haven't updated in while but inspiration struck and I had to update another story I have. It's called The Potter Cousin (HP). Go on over and read it. Or my pet story She's Not Defenseless (also a OHSHC). **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The club, besides Kyoya, had no idea what they were supposed to think about the Welch twins. Saraelyn was frigid. She had no vivid emotions other than confusion over her boyness and the fact that the club was not what she thought it would be and her fierce overprotective feelings for Anya. For her part Anya was still apparently meek, though the boys knew she could be just as loud as Haruhi and mischievous as the twins (how else could she avoid every prank ever pulled on her with such ease).

The twins were still mysterious, even after a month at Ouran. During this time, Saraelyn had been forced into a kimono, a police uniform, a gothic vampire outfit, and twice, regular boys clothes designed by the red head twins' mother.

Anya laughed. Saraelyn was not amused. In fact, she was the only one not amused. Everyone else enjoyed it. One day, after one of those incidents, Saraelyn left the club early. She changed out of her cosplay and walked out. Honey noticed but waited until after club was over to go find her. He left while the club made a big deal out of something Haruhi and Anya had done.

The entire school was empty except for the janitors and a few of the teachers. He tried several classrooms, the libraries, and all the reading nooks in the hallways. He was just about to give up when he noticed a section of the wall was jutting out slightly. Examining it closely, he realized it was a secret passage door. He pulled at it and it came open easily. He looked and the breath caught in his throat. An indoor greenhouse. Roses, roses, and more roses. Red ones, yellow, purple, orange, green, white, pinks of all kinds, reds, and some that were so red they looked black or brown. He wandered in and walked down the path, enchanted with all the roses, their smell, and the perfect silence in the room. He turned a corner and smiled.

Saraelyn was laying down on a two seat swing. Her long hair spilled over the seat and barely touched the ground. Her blazer was off and the thick white corset she usually wore rested on it, giving her makeshift pillow a lacy and girly look, if not comfortable. Something glistened on her cheek and Honey moved closer. It was water. Slightly darker drops on the swing told him she had been crying. She opened her mouth a little and a shaky sigh escaped her. Remorse shot through Honey. Did she really hate the club that much? Did she really think he was some creepy little kid?

He knew his actions and they way he acted made others see him as smaller than he actually was and usually he enjoyed it. But now, he didn't. He didn't want to be a "little kid" before Saraelyn. He wanted to be the same person he was inside. A grown up. One who though about very grown up things.

Saraelyn shivered a little and Honey gently lifted her torso and replaced the corset and blazer with his lap. Quietly and carefully, he covered her with her own blazer. Reacting to the warmth of another body, Saraelyn snuggled closer and Honey smiled down at her peaceful face. Careful not to wake her, he wiped the last few tears away, letting his palm rest on her silky hair.

"I'm sorry. We're not good people. We don't know how to be." H leaned back and stared out of the glass ceiling until he fell asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The club started off being fine but after ten, then twenty, then forty minutes passed and neither Honey nor Saraelyn returned, they freaked out. Anya just sat back and watched. She could always find her sister. Finally, Mori, who was perfectly calm, asked her if she knew where they were.

"No," cue Tamaki freaking out even more, "But I can find them. I always know how to find Saraelyn." They followed her out the door, past the libraries, down the stairs, past all the reading nooks, and stopped in front of a painting of a knight with a rose as his emblem. She pointed at the wall. "They're in there."

"...That's a wall." Kaoru said, only to receive a glare from the petite blonde.

"All I know is, that's where Saraelyn is. I can always find her even when dad-"

"She could always find me even when we were miles apart." said a voice and the club turned in circles, trying to find the where Saraelyn's voice was coming from. Just as they were making fools of themselves, the wall swung out and Saraelyn stepped out. Her hair was slightly tusseled and her shirt bulged with her freed breasts.

"Oh. You actually look like a girl sometimes." said Hikaru.

"Yeah, the boobs make it really obvious." said Kaoru. Saraelyn whacked both of them and caught Mori's attention.

"You want Honey, right Mori-senpai?" She turned and led them through the wall and the garden on the other side to where Honey was sleeping on a swing.

"Wake him up. It's getting late." said Anya who was looking up at the darkening sky beyond the glass ceiling. The twins and Mori tried to stop Saraelyn as she moved to shake Honey awake.

"Sara...elyn?" asked Honey with a deeper voice, not his usual sweet-little-kid voice but an honest to goodness man voice.

"It's time we go home. You have to wake up." said Saraelyn, who was still shivering from the way he had said her name. Honey smiled and got up, pleasantly walking out the garden ahead of them .

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mori watched his cousin stare out the car window. There was something different about Honey, something not even the hyper-aware Mori could put his finger on. He had woken up content, the evil aura that usually surrounded him was gone. He had also walked out of the garden ahead of everyone else. No, that wasn't the usual Honey.

"You walked out of the garden before the rest of us." Mori said.

"Mhmm." Honey didn't turn back to his tall cousin.

"Thoughts." Mori conveyed his question with that simple word.

"You think I'm getting too old to act like a kid?" asked Honey, turning to look at him at last.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just because I'm thinking about the end of the year." He turned back to the window and the mansion they were pulling up to. Mori watched him. It wasn't the end of the year that was eating away at Honey's childhood, it was the fact that he was a man, not a boy, and that he was beginning to understand that.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Saraelyn smiled to herself, alone in her room with only baby Lirael for company. Honey had looked so grown up, like he was really a third year who'd fallen asleep on a swing in the garden. His waking voice was really that of a man. Saraelyn though about what she'd been crying about before she'd fallen asleep. Her dad and their situation. Her late mom. Her little sister. Her jobs. Her everyday life since her mother's death.

The smile Honey had put on her face was wiped away in an instant. Worry made her frown semi-permanent. A baby's gurgling woke dragged her attention back to Lirael for a second. A flash of a smile graced her face and was chased away by worry. If only she knew what her father was doing. If only she could make him disappear. If only she could make sure she, Anya, and Lirael were never bothered again. If only...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A sudden cold draft over her chest made Saraelyn brush a had over her breasts. No Lirael. "Anya, warn me if you're going to take Lirael. I might freak out on you again." She licked her lips and turned over to snuggle into her pillows.

"Oh, the baby's name is Leer...lear...lear-ah-ehl?" asked a voice that certainly did NOT belong to Anya. Saraelyn's eyes snapped open and she sat up so fast that her vision blurred and turned black for a few seconds.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" yelled Saraelyn at the club. She pulled her shirt down over her waist and went to take the, now, crying Lirael from the twins.

"Why do you have a baby?" asked Tamaki, wide eyed.

"My house, my questions first don't you think." she said rocking Lirael as she dug through the drawers of the changing table next to the bed. She fumbled the bottle she was looking for and dropped the formula all over the floor. Honey's hands appeared in her field of vision and offered to take Lirael as she made her bottle.

Not hesitating for a second, Saraelyn handed the thrid year the baby and made the bottle. Instead of giving Lirael back to her, Honey took the bottle and fed her, sitting at the foot of the still warm bed.

"The club looked confused and Saraelyn had to take a seat and a deep breath.

"Lirael is my step sister. Her mom died day after she was born. Dad couldn't take care of her so I brought her to Japan with me. Anya isn't any good with babies so Lira stays wit me." Saraelyn lookd at the tiny, adorable baby in Honey's arms and smiled a little smile. "She's a handful though."

"So what are you doing here?" The club exchanged looks and Kyoya handed over his cellphone. A reporter stood outside of a very familiar looking estate.

"The twins are the girls who were thought to be goddesses by a cult that ended in an all out firefight with the police in New York last year. The cult's belief stemmed from the fact that the young ladies are the undisputed best paranormal investigators in a century. Their firm, Encanto Inc., gained fame five years ago when they successfully exorcised the Folger's heiress. No one seems to have ever seen the two girls and we're all waiting outside in hopes of catching a peek at the two who are though to be either hideously disfigured or extremely beautiful. We'll be reporting as the day goes along, this was Kanato Fuyumi reporting for Supernatural news on channel 8."

Saraelyn smiled up at the club before climbing into her bed and hiding under the covers. "I'm not coming out until all the reporters outside are either dead or close to death." Honey smiled and looked at the bundle in his arms.

"I've still got Lirael." he said.

"Honey is the only one allowed to lift this blanket and that's only because he's going to help me take care of Lirael. He'll be her substitute-substitute mommy." With that the case was closed.

**AN: So if you've read my other storied you might be detecting a pattern. No, I don;t have a baby I just really like them and always have at least one I'm taking care of when I'm at home. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for not updating in so long. Life, you know. **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hikaru was pretty worried about his new friends. Saraelyn was locked in her room. The only person allowed in or out was Honey (and Mori because he wouldn't leave Honey alone but that didn't really count). Anya was more proactive. When reporters had started sneaking over the walls, she'd turned on the sprinklers and then let lose the security dogs. She was a good host, offering them tea and cookies. They sat around the elegant blue, violet, olive and gray sitting room.

"You're paranormal investigators?" asked Kaoru.

"Obviously." she took a sip of her chamomile tea and a bite of her sugar cookie shaped like a bunny.

"What? Like the Black Magic club?" asked Tamaki fearfully.

"Yes and no. They try to use supernatural powers to do things. We use ours to stop hauntings, exorcise people and places, expel demons, repel witches, that kind of thing. Of course few people would believe that so we cover up our work as merely investigating and finding completely scientific reasons for what our clients had been experiencing."

There was silence for few moments. "So you and Saraelyn-chan have super powers?" It was Honey, carrying a fussy Lirael. He looked more grown up and serious than anyone not in his family or the club had ever seen him.

"Kind of. It's not so much a super power as a very strong psychic ability strengthened even more by the fact we're twins." Haruhi, who had been listening, took Lirael from Honey. The baby was very cute. She had a round chubby face, bright green eyes with gray-blue streaks and the loveliest copper red hair. Lirael looked up at Haruhi and gave her a milky smile.

"Anya, how old is Lirael?" Anya looked up from her tea and frowned.

"Around two months old. I'm not really sure. You'd have to ask Sara. I didn't even know dad had remarried." She took another bite of her cookie and gave them a sweet innocent smile. It didn't make sense to Haruhi but she decided not to ask. Someone should have told Tamaki though because he did.

"How can you not know your father remarried?" he asked incredulously.

"Because Sara and our stepmother lived in Pennsylvania and Papa and I lived in New York." Anya looked out the window. Clearly, she didn't want to tell them any more.

Hikaru looked at her stoic face. She reminded him of Honey. Sweet one second, evil the next. Saraelyn had a steady feeling to her but Anya was mildly unstable. She was a beautiful kind of cracked.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Saraelyn had in fact not stayed in bed. She had showered, dressed, changed Lirael's diaper, and dressed Lirael in a blue dress and green baby flats. She knew Anya was angry as hell but she also knew staying away from her for the moment was better. She cleaned up the mess of powdered milk and stared out the window. The reporters couldn't see her, she was standing just behind the curtains.

It was already midday and she hadn't had anything to eat or drink. Cautiously, she opened her door a fraction of an inch and peeked at her sister. She looked calm, and so Saraelyn walked into the sitting room they shared.

Honey looked up first and smiled. If Saraelyn had been dressed like that, there would have been no possible way to think she was a man. Her hair was left free, held with only a white lace headband. Her clothes for the day was a cobalt blue sundress that cinched just under her breasts with a white lace ribbon and white sandals with white ribbons that crisscrossed up half way to her knee.

Hikaru glanced from her to Anya. Anya wore an outfit similar to Saraelyn's. A fluffy white skirt covered in lilac lace and a white blazer over a lilac undershirt. Her shoes were white ballet flats. Simple on both, but quite pretty and elegant. If only their influence would do something for Haruhi. Something was very strange between the twins. Saraelyn sat as far away from Anya as she could, trying to entertain Lirael. Hikaru watched Anya carefully. Her eyes kept flitting to Saraelyn but she never once looked at Lirael. Why did Anya dislike Lirael? It was just one of the thousands of questions Hikaru had about her. A piece of the puzzle that was Anya.

Anya was very distant, almost cold. She seemed annoyed by something. She watched Saraelyn out of the corners of her eyes and didn't talk to anyone, choosing to gaze out of the windows instead. The reporters were still there.

"Would anyone like to see a couple of tricks?Nothing too big or dangerous." Honey, thankfully not holding Lirael, bounced in his seat. His unbeatable adorable puppy face clamored for a yes. Mori gave a single nod and Saraelyn smiled at the two men. She left Lirael with the careful Haruhi and stood in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes and seemed completely at ease. Water flowed out of every cup, pot, and vase in the room to collect in a ball over her. Small bits, like dough balls, separated out and formed shapes. Children on bicycles, ladies with parasols, trees, and cats of tea and water danced around the club.

The oohs and ahhs were nothing compared to Lirael's gurgles of happiness as a water cat danced over her. Her little fists reached up and the cat reformed to create a blurred flower. Sarelyn smiled proudly at her.

"She's so good. I couldn't make any images until I was three months and two weeks old. Anya was a little faster, she did it a day before I did. But Lira is only three months and a week old. Aren't you sweetie?" She made kissy faces at Lirael. Suddenly, a heavy crystal vase flew off a nearby table straight for Lirael. Haruhi's hold tightened on Lirael and made her squawk. The vase made a sharp turn and crashed against a wall, sending out sharp pieces that froze in the air.

"ANYA." Anya's face drained of all color and she ran out of the room. Saraelyn's water animals had become spiked balls that formed a ring around Lirael, hovering protectively. Saraelyn sat o the nearest couch (which happened to be right next to Honey and Mori) and put her head in her hands.

Hikaru's heart was in his throat and it took him a bit of hard work to get his mind to convince his mouth to say something. "Wh-What was that? What just happened?" Saraelyn took a deep, shaking breath.

"Our abilities depend on a tight control on our temper. Anya has trouble controlling hers and...things happen which she doesn't really want to happen. Our...father never taught her control."

"You're controlled. You don't make things try to kill people." pointed out Kaoru hotly. Hikaru shot him a glare. Hadn't he heard her? Anya didn't mean for it to happen. She couldn't help it.

"We didn't grow up in the same circumstances. Anya never had a reason to control herself. She didn't need to." Well, that didn't clear things up. The twins were rich and beautiful. That didn't mean they were like the club. Every minute since the news that the twins were paranormal investigators had gotten out had made that very obvious. Who were they? Actually it was more like WHY were they?

Hikaru shook his head. His thoughts didn't even make sense. "Where is Anya going?"

"The library. Down stairs and to your left, third door." Saraelyn didn't look up as Kaoru speedwalked out of the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**AN: Ugh, Why am I having such a problem with this story? I think I should watch more paranormal shows. **


End file.
